Love Season
by melacullen
Summary: Le 14 Février, Edward & Bella, en couple depuis plusieurs années fêtent la fête des amoureux, d'abord au travers de leurs jobs respectifs, en compagnie de leurs clients et amis. Elle est fleuriste et lui, pâtissier. Pour ensuite, célébrer la Saint Valentin en tête à tête. Amour... fleurs... sentiments... roses... je t'aime... OS de la Saint Valentin.


C'est certainement la saison, l'occasion qui veut ça… de l'amour partout et dans tous les sens !

Un petit écrit pour la fête des amoureux…

Bonne lecture les gens !

***O*o*O***

**PV BELLA**

_J'aime la Saint Valentin… tous ces cœurs rouges… toutes ces fleurs… tout cet amour autour de moi…_

Aujourd'hui allait être l'une de mes grosses journées car la Saint Valentin faisait vendre plus que d'habitude, _pas que je m'en plaigne… bien au contraire !_

J'avais tout pour être heureuse : un travail passionnant, des amis géniaux et surtout un compagnon incroyable, tellement généreux et attentionné avec moi.

_Rien que de penser à lui me donnait des frissons et dans ma tête, des images sulfureuses de cette nuit…_

**-Bella ! **M'interpella mon fournisseur de roses. **Tu redescends là ! **

Je me trouvais actuellement au marché aux fleurs situé dans la banlieue de Seattle et il était 4h du matin. A mes côtés, mon commis du jour, Riley, s'occupait de charger toutes les diverses fleurs que je choisissais au fur et à mesure de mon exploration au travers des divers étals qui s'étendaient devant moi.

**-Excuse Jake, **dis-je rougissante. **Alors, je te ****prendrai toutes les roses qui sont dans ce seau ainsi que celles-ci, **indiquai-je en montrant de l'index, des roses à multiples teintes rosées et violettes. **As-tu reçu les roses blanches que je t'avais commandés car j'ai une décoration de prévue pour un mar****iage ce soir dans l'une des salles de la mairie. **

**-Oh c'est trop romantique… se marier pour la Saint Valentin… **entendis-je à mes côtés, une commerçante comme moi, qui passait devant l'étal de Jacob.

Je souriais car les clients de ma boutique de fleurs située à proximité du marché de Pike Place redoublaient d'imagination quand la fête des amoureux approchait et mon magasin ne désemplissait pas _et j'aimais ça !_

Mon amour pour les fleurs était né suite à l'une des nombreuses idées farfelues de ma mère Renée qui durant ses périodes créatives, s'était mis en tête de créer sa propre jardinerie. J'avais alors 6 ans. Son projet n'avait pas duré mais moi, j'étais tombée amoureuse de toutes ces couleurs, de tous ces parfums qui s'épanouissaient autour de mon environnement alors que je grandissais, comme ces fleurs que je chérissais depuis.

**-Tiens, les voilà… **Jake me présenta alors les fleurs blanches en me tendant quelques roses pour que je puisse juger de la qualité.

Je les portais à mon nez et me régalais de leur odeur. Je tâtais également la fleur pour m'assurer de sa tenue.

**-C'est parfait Jake, comme à chaque fois que je te commande des fleurs ! Je suis vraiment satisfaite de notre collaboration, **le remerciai-je chaleureusement en le prenant dans mes bras maladroitement.

**-T'approche pas trop de mon homme, Swan ! **

_T'es sérieuse __Clearwater ?_

Je libérais Jacob pour enlacer ma meilleure amie, Leah, qui nous rejoignait les bras chargés, malgré son ventre qui avait pris quelques rondeurs. _Cargaison qu'elle laissait au __sol pour mieux me serrer contre elle !_

**-Ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas ****vue**** ! **M'enquis-je surprise de la revoir.

**-Monsieur ici contre, **lança-t-elle en serrant des dents, **m'a enfin ****autorisée**** à l'accompagner de nouveau sur les marchés ! J'te jure, t****rop protecteur... **rajouta-t-elle avec malgré tout de l'amour dans la voix.

**-C'est pour ton bien ma chérie et surtout pour Jake Junior ! **

**-Jake Junior ? ****T'es sérieux, Black ? **Grogna-t-elle. **Hors de question que mon fils se nomme Jake Junior ! **

**-C'est mon fils également donc j'ai mon mot à dire. **

Je les écoutais se chamailler comme des chiffonniers, _comme bien souvent, _alors que je continuais de sélectionner les diverses fleurs qui me serviraient afin d'honorer les commandes et les demandes fantasques de mes fidèles clients mais également de terminer les dernières décorations dans ma boutique.

**-Je délibère encore ! **Ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Leah.

Jacob se renfrogna en croisant les bras sur son torse musclé avant de s'occuper des autres commerçants qui se présentaient devant son immense étalage.

**-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, Bella ? **S'assura Leah, qui s'était glissée à nouveau dans le rôle de la marchande qui lui allait si bien.

**-Il me manque encore quelques feuillages et ce sera bon. Merci encore ! **

Après une dernière vérification de mon bon de commande et du chargement de mon chariot rempli plus que de raison, je saluais mes amis et m'avançais vers ma camionnette aux couleurs de ma fleuristerie, stationnée sur l'immense parking de la halle aux fleurs.

Riley s'était déjà occupé de charger les divers chariots que nous avions déjà remplis avant d'être allés voir Jacob et Leah.

Tout sentait bon dans l'habitable et je souriais.

_J'aime cette euphorie ! _

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon Smartphone pour m'enquérir de l'heure et découvris que j'avais un texto de la part de mon compagnon, qui également était déjà au travail.

**« Pour la plus belle des fleurs, une bonne Saint Valentin. Je t'aime ma chérie ! A ce soir ! E xx »**

Mon sourire s'agrandissait jusqu'à mes oreilles alors que je composais une réponse en pianotant sur le tactile de mon téléphone de mes doigts tremblants. _J'étais toujours autant troublée par les marques d'affection d'Edward malgré __le fait__ que nous étions ensemble depuis le lycée !_

**« Je t'aime aussi, toi l'homme qui me rend heureuse et encore plus amoureuse ! Ne rentre pas trop tard, une surprise t'attend ! B xx »**

Je voulais fêter la Saint Valentin à ses côtés, _rares étaient les années où nous pouvions réellement le faire, _mais surtout je voulais lui faire perdre la tête.

_Des dessous sexy, des bougies, un feu de cheminée, des chocolats, du champagne et lui et moi nous étreignant passionnément !_

En peu de temps et grâce à la conduite assurée de Riley, qui connaissait les meilleurs raccourcis pour rejoindre le centre de Seattle, nous étions parvenus à ma fleuristerie et mes autres employés commençaient à décharger tout le contenu de la camionnette par l'arrière-boutique.

Armée de mon jeu de clés, j'ouvris les différents rideaux de la devanture et remarquais que les commerçants voisins s'affairaient déjà dans leurs boutiques respectives.

Toutes les vitrines arboraient l'amour dans tous ses états, que ce soit au travers de citations romantiques, de cœurs faits en diverses matières, de ballons rouges et même de Cupidons armés de leurs arcs.

_C'est beau l'amour et quelle chance d'être aimée par un gars tel qu'Edward !_

Même les bus desservant le quartier de Pike Place fêtaient la Saint Valentin car la régie des transports proposait à ses usagers en couple, de poster des photos où leur amour s'afficherait, via les réseaux sociaux et aux plus beaux clichés seront offerts des dîners romantiques entre autres.

_Fan car j'utilise énormément les transports en commun !_

Je jetais un regard furtif à la pâtisserie située sur le trottoir en face et tombais sur Edward qui m'envoyait un baiser de la main, son tablier accroché autour de son corps et sa toque blanche en tissu vissée sur la tête. Il tenait entre ses mains, un cœur en papier où il était écrit _Bella_ dessus.

_Ooooh…_

Mon cœur rata un battement et je rougissais tout en le saluant de la même manière qu'il l'avait faite.

**-Je t'aime… **soufflai-je du bout des lèvres.

Edward Cullen, en plus d'être l'homme de ma vie, était un pâtissier talentueux, créant des gourmandises qui émerveillaient mes papilles mais également celles de ses clients. Il avait pris la suite de son grand-père maternel alors que ce dernier avait subi une grave opération chirurgicale, qui l'avait forcé à abandonner toutes ses sucreries adorées mais Edward l'avait rendu fier et Grand-Père Platt était parti rejoindre son aimée, sereinement, il y a maintenant 4 ans.

Un dernier regard vers la pâtisserie à la devanture chocolat et or et au nom évocateur, _Plaisirs et passions sucrées,_ avant de rentrer à mon tour dans mon univers tout rouge et rose, ponctué par d'autres couleurs rappelant l'amour et la Saint Valentin.

Des ballons en forme de cœur accrochés au plafond ou flottant encore au gré de la climatisation du magasin et même la structure en grillage du Cupidon, que je remisais le reste de l'année en réserve, et composé de mille et une fleurs fraîches, avait retrouvé sa place dans l'une des vitrines, proche de l'entrée de la boutique.

_J'aime la Saint Valentin et surtout j'aime mon Valentin d'en face !_

Tout était effervescence autour de moi et rapidement, je rejoignis cette vague pour mieux terminer les dernières compositions florales maintenant que j'avais le matériel nécessaire pour mes bouquets.

**-Votre attention s'il vous plait ! **Appelai-je mes collaborateurs qui s'affairaient aux ultimes détails.

Rapidement autour de moi, se formait un cercle. Je regardais tour à tour mes employés dont les sourires fixés sur leurs visages animaient le mien que j'avais collé à mes lèvres. Tous avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux tabliers verts, arborant fièrement le nom de ma boutique… _Les bouquets de Bella _et leurs prénoms étaient sur des badges clignotants en forme de cœur.

**-Comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui va être une grosse journée. La Saint Valentin est notre pl****us grande journée concernant les ventes et le chiffre. Toutes les commandes sont honorées et nous sommes parés pour faire face à toute sorte de demande. Riley, Emmett et Sam, vous êtes chargés des livraisons extérieures, voici le planning. **Je leur remettais le carnet afin qu'ils y jettent un coup d'œil. **Tandis qu'Angela, Rosalie, Emily et moi, on restera en boutique avec les 3 apprentis qui sont venus exprès, quittant leur formation, pour nous aider durant la journée. Des questions ? **Demandai-je.

**-Non, on ****est prêts ! **Répondit mon équipe à l'unisson.

**-Bonne Saint Valentin à vous tous et bonnes ventes ! **Terminai-je en les encourageant.

Un passage rapide par le petit local qui me servait de bureau, de vestiaire et de salle de pause, un coup d'œil dans la petite glace accrochée derrière la porte pour me regarder et me refaire une petite beauté avec un peu de fard sur mes paupières, une touche de mascara sur mes cils et une pointe de gloss sur mes lèvres. Je me pinçais les joues pour leur donner un peu de couleur.

_Je suis toute à toi, cher Valentin et surtout prête à préparer mille et un bouquets !_

Avant de rejoindre mes employés, je mangeais quelques chocolats qu'Edward avait créés à l'occasion de la fête des amoureux et qu'il m'avait offerts avant que ses clients les découvrent dans sa pâtisserie aujourd'hui.

_Merci mon amour !_

***O*o*O***

**-Madame ! Madame ! **

J'entendis une petite voix m'appeler. Je basculais vers l'avant par-dessus le comptoir afin de voir mon jeune interlocuteur.

**-Bonjour mon petit, **souriais-je. **Que puis-je pour toi ?**

**-Suis pas petit, d'abord ! **Rétorqua-t-il en s'appuyant contre le meuble.

_En voilà un qui est bien décidé, dis donc !_

**-Voilà, je veux acheter toutes les fleurs qu'il y a ici, **dit-il en faisant un geste vaste sur ce qu'il l'entourait, **c'est pour ma ****maîtresse**** car je la trouve très belle ! **

_Adorable… Bella, tes hormones te jouent déjà des tours, à t'extasier de rien ! _

**-J'ai amené toute ma tirelire, **continua-t-il, pas perturbé pour un sou. **Alors c'est bon ?**

Je versais le contenu de son chien en céramique et commençais à compter les quelques pièces qui s'y trouvaient. Ce jeune client n'avait pas plus de 8$ mais ne voulant pas le blesser et surtout conserver cette lueur brillante et enfantine dans son regard, j'attrapais l'un des plus grands bouquets, _pas trop non plus afin qu'il puisse le porter, _et le lui offrais.

**-Tiens, jeune homme ! Ta ****maîtresse**** sera ravie pour ton cadeau avec toutes ces jolies fleurs, tu ne crois pas ? **M'enquis-je tout de même.

**-Il est trop beau ce bouquet ! **S'extasia-t-il. **Merci beaucoup, t'es trop gentille madame !**

_Merci à toi, jeune homme car tu m'as fait passer un bon moment !_

Mon petit client quittait ma boutique, avec les fleurs calées dans ses petits bras et me fit un signe de la main, une fois dans la rue où sa grand-mère, certainement, l'attendait.

Ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la matinée, je servais à bon nombre de clients, des bouquets en tout genre, des compositions fleuries et colorées.

A tour de rôle, nous allions prendre une petite pause déjeuner sur le pouce avant de mieux reprendre pour continuer de servir nos clients amoureux.

**-Je compte sur votre discrétion ! **Dit-il en me tendant sa carte American Express Black.

Le client face à moi était Royce King et il avait une épouse légitime et une maîtresse qu'il chérissait autant que sa femme. _Un vrai goujat en somme !_

**-Vous le savez très bien monsieur King ! Les bouquets seront livrés selon vos conditions, comme chaque année. **

Il cachait très bien son jeu et j'avais l'impression d'être la seule de Seattle à être au courant de sa vie dissolue. Mme King aurait droit à des roses blanches teintées de mauve et Mme Stanley, elle aurait des roses mauves teintées de blanc. Pas de fioriture supplémentaire sur les bouquets, tout en simplicité malgré le chaos dans lequel il s'était lancé.

**-Bonne Saint Valentin ! **Me souhaita-t-il alors que je lui tendis son reçu.

**-Merci également à vous, Mr King ! **Le saluai-je avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Monsieur Jenks se présenta également parmi mes fleurs adorées afin d'acheter une rose rouge qu'il offrirait à sa femme. Ce client n'avait pas besoin d'occasion particulière pour gâter son épouse avec une fleur.

**-Bonjour miss Bella ! **Il retira son chapeau pour me saluer. **Alors que faites-vous ce soir ? Soirée avec votre amour****eux ? **Se fit-il, curieux. **J'espère qu'il saura vous gâter autant d'années que je le fais avec mon épouse. **

**-Ne vous en faites pas, Mr Jenks, car Edward est très imaginatif quand il s'agit de me faire plaisir et de me couvrir de cadeaux. **Rougissais-je, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

**-Et c'est surtout un pâtissier très talentueux. Il m'a fait goûter à son gâteau Valentin, en forme de cœur, et j'avoue que j'en ai légèrement abusé. Pas un mot à ma femme ! **Me dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Mr Jenks vivait dans le quartier depuis des années et il était notre premier client depuis nos débuts respectifs à Edward et moi. Je lui souriais alors que je préparais en même temps, l'emballage pour la rose. Un peu de bolduc auquel je donnais un effet frisé et je lui remettais la fleur.

**-Merci beaucoup, miss Bella ! C'est parfait ! **

Il me donna un petit pourboire comme à chacun de ses achats.

Les garçons allaient et venaient, faisant de nombreux va-et-vient afin de prendre encore et toujours plus de compositions florales qu'ils mettaient dans les deux camionnettes qui servaient aux livraisons.

**-Tout se passe bien ? **Parvins-je à demander à Emmett que j'attrapais par le bras.

**-T'inquiètes pas, Bellie ! Je gère comme un pro. **Se vanta-t-il. **Ce sont les derniers chargements et o****n aura terminé ! Tiens ! **Il me remit sa sacoche afin que je lui refasse un petit fond de caisse et il repartit de plus belle vers l'extérieur.

Je poursuivis le service à la clientèle en compagnie de mes vendeuses très professionnelles et très compétentes. Je montrais également aux apprentis quelques confections de bouquets un peu plus complexes… _Oui j'aimais vraiment mon métier et ma passion pour les fleurs !_

Je jetais un regard vers la pendule suspendue au-dessus de l'étagère des vases _et merde déjà 17h30__ !_

J'abandonnais ce que je faisais, donnant la main à Angela qui était à mes côtés.

**-Je file à la mairie ! **Annonçai-je en prenant mes clés. **Si je suis pas revenue à la fermeture, **dis-je en me tournant vers Rosalie, **tu te charges de tout, je te fais confi****ance ! **

**-File, **me poussa-t-elle vers la sortie, **tu vas être en retard. **

Me moquant quelque peu de la signalisation, je garais de façon anarchique la Volvo d'Edward à proximité du parvis de la mairie du quartier et rapidement, me chargeais les bras avec les panières remplies de fleurs avant de m'avancer vers la bâtisse.

**-Oh merci Bella, tu es là ! **Victoria me débarrassa quelque peu avant de m'entraîner vers la salle où son mariage était prévu.

Une cérémonie civile toute simple avec de la famille et quelques amis. Je saluais de la tête, son futur mari, James qui discutait avec le préposé qui les unirait en début de soirée.

**-C'est parfait, Bella, j'aime beaucoup ! C'est tout comme je voulais ! **Me félicita-t-elle alors que je venais de terminer la préparation de la pièce avec efficacité et professionnalisme.

**-C'est mon métier ! **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire, fière du résultat.

Je souhaitais tous mes vœux de bonheur aux futurs mariés avant de m'éclipser discrètement pour les laisser dans leur bulle d'amour.

Il était près de 19h30 quand je me permis enfin de souffler un peu. Je savais que Rosalie s'était occupée des derniers clients avant de fermer la boutique qui ouvrirait demain matin mais sans moi, car j'avais rendez-vous pour rencontrer une nouvelle fois notre enfant, _un peu de moi et surtout beaucoup d'Edward grandissait en moi, _et Edward, lui aussi serait de la partie.

Et désormais, il était grand temps d'aller rejoindre mon compagnon qui devait certainement être rentré _et j'espère qu'il nous aura préparé__ un __dîner__ aux chandelles !_

***O*o*O***

Lorsque je refermais la porte de notre appartement, je fus accueillie par un chemin de pétales rouges et de bougies, qui me menait vers le grand salon qui avait une vue imprenable sur le Puget Sound. Nous vivions au dernier étage d'une petite résidence assez tranquille et surtout à proximité de nos magasins, qui nous permettait d'y aller à pied bien souvent.

**-Bonsoir ma Bella ! **Me salua mon compagnon assis sur le tabouret de son piano.

Sa mélodie, qui emplissait la pièce, était tout simplement magnifique.

**-Bonsoir mon amour ! **Me réjouissais-je d'être enfin qu'avec lui.

J'avais toujours aimé l'entendre jouer. Je m'avançais dans la salle pour le rejoindre tout en m'émerveillant du décor romantique autour de moi, le parterre de pétales continuait sur le parquet et se poursuivait en direction de notre chambre grâce à son second chemin. Edward avait même allumé la cheminée, qui nous servait que rarement. _Je fonds !_

Sur le capot du piano, recouvert également de pétales de roses, il y avait deux verres et l'un d'eux était rempli de jus de fruits. Un petit bol de fraises au chocolat et la chantilly à côté.

_Tellement attentionné avec moi et ces fraises me paraissent exquises !_

Je m'asseyais à ses côtés sur le petit siège et posais ma tête sur son épaule tout en piquant une fraise que je trempais dans la chantilly avant de la porter à ma bouche, voulant être sexy dans mon geste.

**-Bellaaaa… **entendis-je grogner à mes côtés et un accord fut raté.

**-Oups ! **Fis-je en minaudant avant de croquer dans le fruit. Du jus jaillit alors et coula sur mon menton.

**-Tu permets… **me dit-il en abandonnant son clavier aux touches noires et blanches.

**-De ? **Fis-je surprise.

Je vis son index s'approcher de mon visage pour récolter le nectar sucré qui courait sur ma peau mais au dernier moment, ce furent ses lèvres qui léchèrent le tout, m'arrachant ainsi un gémissement.

**-Délicieux !**

Edward reprit sa mélodie comme si de rien n'était, _me laissant quelque peu frustrée. _J'étais hypnotisée par ses longs doigts fins qui se déplaçaient sur les touches d'ivoire.

Mais rapidement mon esprit divagua sur ces mêmes doigts qui se mouvaient de la même façon sur ma peau nue quand nos corps se mêlaient et s'emmêlaient, cachés sous nos draps.

**-J'ai faim ! **Lançai-je, voulant l'interrompre.

**-A vos ordres, madame ! **Rigola-t-il.

Edward arrêta ainsi de jouer et se tourna vers moi pour mieux m'embrasser. Ses mains autour de mon visage afin que je me rapproche du sien et ses lèvres se scellèrent aux miennes doucement, sans urgence pour un baiser tendre comme je les aimais.

**-Tu es très belle, ce soir ! **Me complimenta-t-il.

_Il se paye ma poire, là ?!_

Je jetais un regard à ma tenue, _classique. _Je portais une jupe crayon et une tunique ample blanche. Un sautoir autour du cou et mes cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche où quelques mèches bouclées s'échappaient.

**-Ben merci ! **Répondis-je en rougissant.

Edward caressa ma joue avec son pouce avant de se lever et de m'inviter à le suivre vers l'îlot central de notre cuisine aménagée. Il y avait 2 chandelles allumées, le couvert était dressé et des cloches argentées conservaient à température ambiante, le contenu de nos assiettes.

**-Que nous as-tu préparé grand chef ? **Réclamai-je, très curieuse.

**-Des lasagnes, ma chérie et un fondant au chocolat… tout ce que tu aimes ! **

_Vrai__ment adorable ! J'adore déjà notre __dîner__ de Saint Valentin !_

**-Merci beaucoup ! **

Mon compagnon déclocha alors et l'odeur qui s'échappa des assiettes ouvrit en plus grand mon appétit devenu vorace depuis que j'avais découvert ma grossesse.

**-Comment va ****notre bébé ? **Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur mon ventre.

**-Très bien, du moins, je pense ! **Souriais-je. **Il me tarde demain pour savoir si c'est un petit gars ou une petite princesse ! **

**-Moi aussi ! **Me dit-il avant de s'installer face à moi. **Demain, on saura !** Rajouta-t-il, de la fierté dans la voix.

Nous trinquâmes à l'eau pour ma part tandis qu'Edward buvait un verre de vin blanc.

**-Je te souhaite une bonne Saint Valentin, ma Bella ! **

**-A toi aussi, Edward… tout ça, c'est vraiment parfait… la déco, le repas… et les roses !**

Je portais ces dernières, celles qu'il m'avait offertes après que je me sois assise à table, à mon nez pour me perdre dans leur parfum délicat.

**-Et encore, t'as rien vu !**Fanfaronna-t-il.

Nous étions installés sur le canapé, en train de déguster le dessert. Un film romantique était diffusé sur l'écran plat du salon et j'étais lovée dans les bras, _au chaud et en sécurité, _d'Edward qui caressait doucement mon ventre arrondi et dénudé.

**-****Invite****-moi à danser ****Edward !**

**-Avec joie, miss Swan !**

Rapidement, je pouvais entendre la voix de Sinatra s'élever dans la pièce, grâce à l'IPod posé sur la petite base enceinte cachée dans les étagères remplies de livres et de vinyles.

Edward m'aida pour me lever de notre sofa tellement confortable avant de poser sa main droite sur ma taille, la gauche dans ma main droite où nos doigts se nouaient. Ma main gauche posée sur son épaule droite et il nous rapprocha tout en lançant le mouvement de notre couple dans la danse. Il s'avança à mon oreille pour me dire.

**-Bella… **débuta-t-il.

**-Humm ?! **Lui répondis-je, complètement captivée par ses lèvres.

**-J'ai vraiment besoin de toi… d'être en toi mais j'ai peur de te faire mal ainsi qu'au bébé ! **Souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.

_Oh Edward…_

**-****Viens… **l'invitai-je à me suivre jusqu'à notre chambre, en lui présentant ma main.

***O*o*O***

**-Bella… **susurra-t-il en m'embrassant partout.

Nous n'étions plus que des mains et des langues, nous nous touchions, nous goûtions, vite, dans l'urgence de cette étreinte qui nous consumait depuis que j'étais rentrée à l'appartement.

_J'avais eu envie d'Edward, dès que je l'avais vu assis à son piano !_

**-Ta peau, je veux te sentir, ma chérie, **murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Edward se souleva de mon corps, me libérant quelque peu afin qu'il puisse me retirer ma tunique qui le gênait dans son exploration charnelle, qui réveillait tous mes sens et faisait naître dans mes veines, cette vague de plaisir que lui seul savait entretenir.

**-Edward ! **

Nos bouches se retrouvaient et se scellaient pour échanger l'un de ces baisers passionnés. Un désir violent s'empara de mon corps alors que sa langue s'enroulait autour de la mienne, m'arrachant un gémissement qui mourait sur les lèvres de mon compagnon.

Une fois débarrassée de mon vêtement, et ne portant plus que ma culotte, le reste de nos habits jonchaient depuis un moment le sol de notre salon et de notre chambre, j'agrippais fermement le boxer d'Edward afin de le baisser pour libérer son érection grosse et tendue que j'attrapais en la serrant fort dans ma main. _Il est tellement dur et tellement à moi !_

**-Humm Bella, j'aime quand tu me tiens ainsi ! **Grogna-t-il, le nez dans mes cheveux.

Edward me souleva par les cuisses pour me renverser en arrière, sur le dos, tandis que je maintenais ma poigne sur son sexe, que je serrais dans un mouvement de va-et-vient. Une perle de son plaisir qu'il tentait de retenir, s'échappa et j'en profitais pour l'étaler avant de porter mon pouce à mes lèvres.

**-J'ai bon ****goût****, miss Swan ? **Me réclama-t-il tout en me posant correctement sur le lit avant de s'échouer de tout son poids contre moi.

**-Comme toujours, mais tiens ! **

J'insérai alors mon pouce entre ses lèvres. Edward le suça et le mordit. Je gémis, me tortillant sous lui avant d'attraper son visage pour mieux l'embrasser. Je l'étreignais fermement entre mes jambes, tentant maladroitement de lui retirer son boxer avec mes pieds.

**-C'que t'es ****belle !**

Ses lèvres couraient de l'arête de ma mâchoire à mon menton en me mordillant légèrement, sa barbe naissante me chatouillait faiblement tandis que son souffle doux glissaient jusqu'à mes seins.

**-J'aime tellement te sentir ma chérie !**

_Moi qui croyais que cela irait vite ! Et dire qu'il se retenait de m'aimer de crainte de me faire mal !_

**-Edward ! **Le grondai-je, d'une voix suppliante.

Sa langue gourmande tourna autour de mon téton, puis il le pinça avec ses lèvres pour mieux y tirer dessus.

**-Cullen ! **M'énervai-je en tirant avec force sa tignasse pour qu'il quitte mes seins.

Un sourire de prédateur naissait sur ses lèvres et dans son regard, une lueur sauvage éclairait ses prunelles émeraude.

**-Impatiente miss Swan ? **Susurra-t-il en léchant cette parcelle de peau si sensible derrière mon oreille.

-**Prends-moi, Edwa****rd ! **

Je renfonçais mes talons dans ses fesses. Je sentais son envie de moi se frotter contre mon centre bouillant, son sexe titillant mon clitoris.

**-Je t'en prie… **sanglotai-je, en resserrant ma prise sur lui, mes bras autour de ses épaules et mes jambes sur son corps alangui.

_Arrête de me faire ça…_

**-T'as gagné ! **Céda-t-il, vaincu.

Edward me tira alors, me faisant glisser sur le matelas pour mieux m'installer sur ses genoux. Les pétales de roses qui décoraient le couvre-lit, volèrent autour de nous à cause du mouvement de nos corps. Nous étions face à face, mes jambes autour de ses hanches et ses bras me maintenant dans le dos, m'enlaçant contre lui et ce malgré mon ventre arrondi.

**-Ah ! **M'émerveillai-je en m'installant sur sa virilité.

_Voilà ce que je voulais, lui en moi et moi sur lui !_

Prenant un rythme soutenu, me déhanchant fermement suivant ses coups de reins dans mes chairs. Je glissais mes doigts dans ses mèches folles cuivrées pour tenir sa tête contre moi, voulant le sentir contre ma peau de toutes les manières possibles.

_Là, j'étais bien et heureuse !_

Nous luttions quelque peu pour savoir qui prendrait le contrôle mais je voulais le posséder à ma façon, à ma vitesse. Edward gémissait, ses lèvres contre les miennes et nous nous perdions dans les affres du plaisir.

**-Epouse-moi, Bella ! **Grogna-t-il en se libérant en moi.

Je restais muette un court instant, voulant profiter de ce moment post-orgasmique que nous venions de vivre, avant de tourner la tête vers Edward, qui s'était installé sur le côté pour mieux m'observer.

Ses doigts pianotaient doucement sur mon bras étendu le long de mon buste encore secoué par ce délicieux corps à corps.

_Je t'aime tant Edward Cullen…_

Son sourire éblouissant et communicatif me faisait l'aimer encore plus. Je tendis ma main vers son visage pour le toucher et mon compagnon se pencha plus sur ma paume avant d'y déposer un doux baiser.

**-Alors tu veux m'épouser ? **Me demanda-t-il.

Je m'approchais de lui, entremêlant l'une de mes jambes aux siennes et grimpant sur son buste. Mon doigt se perdit dans la petite parcelle de poils qui s'égarait sur son torse, j'y tirais faiblement dessus.

**-Où est ma bague, Edward ? **Minaudai-je tout en posant un baiser bruyant sur sa peau chaude, là où se trouvait son tatouage.

Edward le portait depuis tant d'années et son amour pour moi et sa passion pour le piano y étaient représentés. Une portée de musique où le B de mon prénom était le commencement, les autres lettres étaient des notes de musique mêlées entre elles, le tout encadré par deux clés de sol.

**-****Je vais te la donner mais réponds-moi d'abord**** ! **Me réclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

_Du calme, Cullen… sinon canapé !_

Je me redressais pour mieux m'appuyer contre la tête du lit et Edward fit de même. Je me recouvris du drap car la chaleur de notre moment charnel s'évaporait.

Edward m'invita silencieusement dans ses bras et nous retrouvâmes notre position favorite.

**-Dis-moi, ma puce… j'a****i besoin de savoir… **murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

**-Tu connais très bien ma réponse, Edward ! **

_J'allais être bientôt maman et surtout __devenir __Madame__ Cullen, en épousant cet homme fantastique au lit et partout ailleurs ! _

**FIN**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

Merci à So' pour ses touch's :)

Bonne Saint Valentin à vous tous et toutes, que vous soyez en couple ou célibataire comme moi !

Je reviens bientôt avec la suite et fin de ma fanfiction Promotions, c'est promis !


End file.
